Just Dance - Klance
by StirlingLuci
Summary: After Keith is dragged to a club by his friend, he opts to stay in the corner...until a handsome dance master pulls him to the dance floor. The shy boy fails to get his name, let alone his number, so Keith plans on going back to the club in hopes of meeting the cute boy. But first, he needs to learn to dance. (Cover credit to Elentori)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Keith! It'll be fuuun~" Allura tugged on my sleeve. I did my best to ignore her. She was always trying to get me to go places with her, but I preferred to stay inside away from people. "Plus, there will be a lot of cute boooys~"

"Allura!" I groaned. Ever since I came out as gay, she had been trying to set me up. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm content being alone."

"Bullshit." I gaped at her but she continued. "I know about all those romantic movies you watch. I see how you look at couples on the street. You get all starry eyed when I talk about relationships. I know you yearn for it; you're just too scared to talk to a boy."

I turned away from her. She was completely right. I wanted someone to hold while watching horror movies. Someone to cuddle on the couch. Someone's hand to hold while walking down the street. I wanted a best friend that I could kiss. Someone I could share dreams and goals with.

"You're coming. Now, get dressed!" Allura smiled and skipped away. "I'll be back in one hour, and you better be ready!" She called before slamming the door.

...

I watched Allura dance happily in the crowded space. Lights flashed with the beat; it was supposed to be exciting, but it just gave me a headache. A tall guy approached Allura, and she danced with him until the song changed. I sipped my root beer as she bounced up to me.

"How are you going to meet boys if you hide in the corner? Come ooon. Dance." I shook my head in protest. "Are you seriously drinking soda? Excuse me!" She called to the bartender. "Can I get a fruity drink for my friend here. What do you like?"

"I don't know. I don't drink that often. I like wine."

"How gay are you?" She joked and then ordered something that sounded more like an ice cream than a drink. It came in a fancy glass and was pastel pink.

"Drink it and dance." As soon as she went to the dance floor, I picked up my root beer again. I watched Allura dance and talk to people. I wished I could be like that, but I was never that good at speaking. Talking to new people made me nervous, so I made it easier by not talking to them. Allura had been my friend since childhood and even then, she approached me first. I didn't talk for the first couple weeks we knew each other. She did all the talking and would pull me by the arm to do things. She was the reason I went to any of the high school dances or college parties and now to bars.

"Excuse me." I looked up from my drink. A beautiful dark-skinned man was standing in front of me. His wavy brown hair was damp from what I guessed was dancing. A small smile graced his lips. "I noticed the lack of dancing you have done and have come to change that." He offered a hand to me. I quickly glanced at Allura to see if she was watching. She had pulled stunts like this before in attempts to get me out of my shell, but they always crashed and burned. This time, she wasn't paying attention.

"It's not that scary." The cuban boy tilted his head. I had been staring at the dance floor. _Yes, it is._ His larger hand slipped into mine and he tugged me out of my seat. As he led me to the dance floor, I stared at the contrast between our skin tones. I looked up when he turned, putting a hand on my waist.

"Wait!" Panic rose in me. "I don't know how to dance!" I yelled above the music. People bumped into us. The lights flashed, and I could feel my heart race. The cute guy in front of me laughed, bringing my attention to him.

"That's no problem." He pulled me closer, until our noses were an inch apart, and held my hips. "I'll lead, you follow." His body began moving with the music as if it was part of the song. He moved me with it. I went farther away and closer, side to side, even up and down. Everything disappeared but him and the music. When I could, I watched him with wonder. I didn't think someone could become lovelier just by dancing. His movements were so seamless and graceful. When I moved with him, I felt like I was floating. He spun me around and pressed my back against his front and I focused on his body moving against mine. _Wow._

I almost yelped when the music ended, and he left my side. I looked around, but I couldn't find him. I wove through the crowd back to the bar. I sat back down and ordered another root beer.

"Who was that?" Allura appeared out of thin air.

"Who?" I decided to play dumb. It never worked, but it annoyed Allura.

"Keith! The guy you were dancing with for like 25 thousand songs!"

"It was one song."

"Actually, it was about 5 songs."

"What?"

"Yeah, people were trying to cut in and dance with your partner or you, but the guy wouldn't share."

"No, no, no. That was one song." _There's no way it was more._ Allura shook her head at me. My feet agreed with her. My legs were beginning to ache. Sweat was dripping down my neck. _How long had we been dancing? There were people trying to cut in?_

"I'm serious. You guys were dancing for a long time."

"People tried cutting in?"

"Yeah, you had your eyes closed for most of it though. You looked to be really enjoying yourself. I want to ask his secret."

"What?"

"That guy, a complete stranger, not only got you out of your seat, but onto the dance floor and _dancing_. Also, damn you know how to pick them. Cuuuute. Please tell me you got his number." Allura said all in one breath.

"Not even his name." I couldn't even joke about this. I wished I had gotten his name and number.

"Keeeeiiiiith!"

...

"We have to go back!" Allura insisted. She held a cup of coffee tenderly and leaned on the counter. I stirred the pancake batter once more before spooning some into the pan.

"Why? Last night was okay, but there's no need to repeat."

"Yes, there is! You have to find this guy and get a date."

"No, I don't. Besides, how do you know he'll even be there? He could be like us, going to a different bar or club every Friday night."

"Or he could be a regular." Allura argued. "Or maybe he'll continue to go to that bar in hopes of finding you again."

"Romantic, but highly doubtful." _Is it stupid to wish for it?_ I flipped the pancakes then pulled out a couple plates.

"We're going out again next Friday because I always drag you out. I always choose where we go Mr. "I don't care unless we're going back home", so I choose that same bar. And you're going to re-meet the love of your life." Allura smiled like she had just figured out the cure for cancer.

"Re-meet?"

"Yes. You "met" when you danced, but now you have to redo it because you didn't exchange names and numbers."

"I'm not going-" I placed the hot pancakes on a plate.

"But!"

"Not until I learn to dance." I finished handing the plate to Allura. A devious twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Fine. You will learn to dance by Friday. Can't keep love waiting."

...

I sat in my office, punching numbers into a calculator. My phone rang so I put it on speaker. "Hello, this is Keith Kogane speaking."

"Hello Mr. I am insecure and will try to ruin my love life. I am Ms. Drag you off your butt. I'm calling about an appointment for looooove~." I rolled my eyes until I could see my brain.

"What do you want Allura?" I sighed. She rarely calls me at work, so it must be one of her schemes.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm picking you up after work today."

"Oh?" I stopped writing numbers and picked up the phone. "What's the occasion?"

"I signed you up for dance classes after work. You're gonna learn to dance!" I groaned and sunk into my seat.

...

Allura and I pulled up to the dance studio. It was a small building on the corner of a street. It was surrounded by big companies like Starbucks and most likely forgotten in the big names. I stared at its almost empty parking lot.

"Come on. Your class is in 15 and you still need to get changed." Allura handed me a bag of clothes. "Can't dance in a suit."

"You're coming with me."

"Uh, no. I didn't sign up for this."

"I didn't either. You signed me up for it. So, I'm signing you up for it." I jumped out of the car and walked to her side opening the door. "Come on. I am not doing this alone."

"What if they don't have any spots available?" She reluctantly stepped out. Lucky for me, she was in shorts, tennis shoes and a tee shirt. No excuse there.

"Look at this place. The classes probably aren't even half filled." I grabbed her hand and led her through the doors. "Sign up while I change."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: uploading twice in a day? who am i? check out newest chapter of Hello. also sorry for neglecting this one for so long :(((**

 **...**

"Lance!" Pidge poked her head into my office. "Don't forget you said you would cover the last half of Shiro's class today. He has to leave in 10 minutes."

"Be there soon. Thanks, Katie!"

"No problem." She called as she walked back to the reception desk.

I stood and tried to clear my head. My thoughts had been flooded with visions of the pale beauty I danced with at the club over the weekend. Rationally, I knew the chances of seeing him again were almost none, but I could hope.

Even as I walked to the dance studio, his smile flashed in my mind. His black hair contrasted so beautifully with his skin. The dusting of freckles on his nose. The way his eyes sparkled as we danced. I danced with plenty of people, but no one had me wanting to dance the way he did. Despite being in the dancing industry for years, dancing with him made me feel like I had just discovered dancing.

"Lance! Thank you for doing this. I just told the class I'd be leaving. Everyone! This is Lance McClain. He will be teaching the rest of today's class for me." He called to the class. Only half the class acknowledged what he said. The other half were too focused on completing the last instruction he gave them. "Thank you again for doing this. I already finished teaching what I needed to teach today. They're just doing repetitions."

"Cool, cool. Is this the one you just started Monday?"

"Yeah they're new, but fairly good. Moving along fast. Especially the platinum blonde in the back." I looked to where he pointed. I briefly saw the girl he was referring to, but my heart stopped when I saw her partner.

"Drive safe, Shiro." I called as he rushed out the door. My eyes never left the raven-haired man in the back. How lucky am I? I stared at my dance partner that I had been fantasizing about all week.

...

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Allura sighed, doing her repetitions flawlessly.

"You got me into this mess, so you're going to help me get out of it." I grumbled at Allura while struggling to keep up.

Allura groaned. "At least the instructor is cute."

"Eh, he's a bit too much for me. Plus, what is with that hair?"

"Oh, you're the one criticizing hair?" Allura held back a laugh.

"Shut up!" I resisted touching my hair out of embarrassment. I had it in a pony tail for the class, but I was still self conscious.

"Aw the eye candy is leaving." She pouted. "His replacement isn't too bad. Totally gay though so not good for me." I rolled my eyes at her and paid the price for it. I almost fell, but someone caught me.

...

"Careful." I steadied the clumsy raven. "Move your foot like this. Relax." I tried helping the mullet boy. My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn't believe he was here, in my dance class. Would he recognize him? Or was he too drunk that night? The snow haired girl giggled. I almost yelled at her to mind her own business, but the raven did it first.

"Shut up, Allura." Allura just laughed harder. "You know how much I hate dancing." Hated dancing? My heart dropped. I moved my hands to his hips to straighten him out. _What is up with his posture?_

"You're the one who dragged me here. I can at least get a laugh out of it." She responded. Apparently, they were friends. "And you don't hate dancing, Keith, you just suck." He wasn't that bad.

"That's why I hate it." Keith mumbled.

"If you hate it, why are you here?" I asked as I adjusted his arm.

"Well..." He trailed off and I could see his ears turn red.

"Because he met this gorgeous boy at a club. Apparently, he could dance really well, and Keith wants to learn to dance before he sees him again." It was my turn to be flustered. Were they talking about me? "I'm honestly really glad because that's the first time Keith has ever danced with someone."

"Oh my god, Allura. You don't have to tell our dance instructor everything about my pathetic life."

"I don't think it's pathetic. Now, spin." I instructed. He turned into my arms and almost fell over. I caught him. His dark eyes widened with recognition. "I think it's romantic."

"I-I..You're..."

"The name's Lance." I smiled flirtatiously. Before he responded, if he even could, I dipped him low. A squeak escaped from him and he clung to my shoulder. When I pulled him up, he was blushing furiously. "So, I'm gorgeous?"

"Oh my god, Keith! Is that the boy?! Why didn't you say something?" Allura was looking over her shoulder.

"I gotta say, I'm really glad we ran into each other again." I spun him again, this time he landed with his back to me. I placed a hand on his hip and helped him sway to the music. I pressed lightly on his hip or tugged on his arm to guide him. I moved closer to him hoping it would help him move with the music gracefully.

"If you'd like, I offer private dance lessons." I watched as his neck and ears turned red. His friend Allura squealed.

"Definitely. I will sign him up for you." Allura had stopped dancing and was headed out the door.

"Nooooo." Keith ran after. _Wait! I didn't get his number again. Damn it._


End file.
